


Big guy, big problems

by baekinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Smut, non!au, the end is a little smuty tho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekinky/pseuds/baekinky
Summary: Baekhyun não queria saber de Sehun, aquele grandalhão abusado.





	Big guy, big problems

**Author's Note:**

> a culpa disso aqui é da minha amiga maju e da conversa que a gente tava tendo no twitter sobre o nariz do sehun, que acabou virando uma conversa sobre sebaek e consequentemente me deu vontade de escrever essa bobagem aí (inclusive uma das coisas que o baekhyun diz eu peguei de um dos tweets dela, obrigada maju). boa sorte pra quem for ler, espero que não fiquem com cáries.

"Acho que você não entendeu Sehun, eu não quero falar com você! Muito menos quero você perto de mim!"

Baekhyun se levantou do sofá e começou a bater com as duas únicas almofadas que tinha consigo no mais novo. Acontece que o baixinho estava furioso e simplesmente não queria papo com Sehun, mas o mesmo não o deixava em paz. Ele estava quietinho e aconchegado no sofá assistindo algum filme qualquer quando o mais alto apareceu e se sentou cuidadosamente ao seu lado, como se fosse ser atacado a qualquer momento, fazendo um biquinho fof- ridículo tentando uma aproximação.

"Hyung eu já te pedi desculpas, não é possível que você não entenda que eu não fiz por mal! Eu vou te comprar outro, compro até dois se você quiser!"

Sehun tentava desviar dos ataques incessantes da criaturinha raivosa à sua frente até que conseguiu segurar e puxar as almofadas de suas mãos, abraçando-as contra seu peito.

"Não paro, não! Você quebrou minha action figure favorita seu, seu... narigudo de merda! Larga essas almofadas agora porque eu quero te acertar tanto com elas até que uma nuvem de poeira se forme e você tenha um ataque de espirros infinito!"

A risada alta que Sehun deixou escapar após ouvir as palavras ditas por Baekhyun só serviu para que o mais velho ficasse ainda mais enfurecido, partindo pra cima de Sehun na tentativa de recuperar seu armamento pesado.

Os dois travaram uma batalha pelo domínio das almofadas, Sehun com os braços esticados ao máximo segurando-as cada uma em uma mão tentando mantê-las o mais distante possível do baixinho deitado sobre si, que estava usando toda sua força para tentar recuperar seus objetos de tortura mas falhando miseravelmente por estar capturado pelas pernas do grandão em volta de seu tronco.

"Desgraçado! Por que tudo em você tem que ser tão grande? Esse seu narigão que você mete onde não é chamado, essa sua curiosidade enorme que te leva a futucar minhas coisas, essas suas mãos enormes que destroem tudo em que tocam, essas suas pernas enormes que parecem duas varas, sem falar desse seu p—"

Baekhyun foi brutalmente interrompido quando Sehun pressionou seu membro meio desperto sob sua barriga. O mais velho olhou incrédulo para o rapaz abaixo de si, este que carregava um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios. Fala sério, no meio de uma briga seríssima como essa? Como ele ousa?

"Mas e então, sobre o que você reclamava mesmo? Que tudo em mim é grande? Eu achei que você gostasse, sabe."

Apesar de ficar facilmente afetado pelas ações e palavras do mais novo Baekhyun ainda não ia se dar por vencido, então bufou e revirou os olhos fingindo total desinteresse.

"O que você disse, Sehun? Eu não consigo te escutar pois esse seu nariz enorme está atrapalhando!"

Depois de soltar uma risadinha pelo comentário bobo e sem sentido Sehun afrouxou o aperto de suas pernas e abraçou o mais velho, se arrastando por baixo do mesmo até estarem cara a cara.

"Sabe o que em mim é maior do que tudo o que você disse? Meu amor por você, bobinho. Fico triste quando você está chateado comigo, ainda mais quando eu faço alguma besteira. Por favor Baek, me desculpa por ter quebrado seu bonequinho do Homem de Ferro e deixa eu te compensar com carinho, prometo que depois eu arranjo um ainda melhor do que aquele!"

Mesmo que fosse ultrajante o fato de Sehun ter se referido à sua preciosa action figure como _bonequinho_ , Baekhyun estava cogitando aceitar a proposta do loiro grandalhão. Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder teve seus lábios tomados em um beijo gostoso, fazendo-o se derreter todinho.

"Hmm, eu vou aceitar sua proposta. Mas com algumas condições."

Sehun encheu o rosto do de cabelos rosa de beijinhos antes de arquear as sobrancelhas e o encarar curioso.

"E quais seriam essas condições?"

Agora era a vez de Baekhyun abrir um sorrisinho sacana e Sehun já sabia o que aquilo significava.

"Pra começar você vai me deixar foder essa sua bundinha linda, que por sinal não tem nada de inha, e depois... Eu vou rebolar nesse seu pau que, como eu ia dizer antes, é estupidamente grande. Combinado?"

Completamente amolecido pelas palavras do namorado, Sehun fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, concordando com a cabeça.

É, seria uma grande noite.

**Author's Note:**

> NÃO EU NÃO TENHO VERGONHA! era pra ser apenas fofo mas como se trata de sehun e baekhyun e como eu não consigo deixar de escrever sacanagem o final tinha que ser assim, sorry i'm not sorry. me desculpem por qualquer errinho porque mesmo que eu seja super chata e revise 300 vezes alguma coisa pode acabar escapando, é isto.


End file.
